Frozen Hearts Never Thaw
by LawrenceDaddarioWatsonStewart
Summary: This one was partially inspired by the fic Frozen Heart, in which Hans seemingly wins. Elsa is gone. Will Kristoff and Anna still somehow manage to be together? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Seen You In His Arms

**Chapter 1: Seen You in His Arms**

Kristoff rose with the dawn in the stables. He set to work feeding Sven, and then turned to the wood and carpentry tools he was still getting used to. Arendelle's eternal winter that would likely never end now had officially killed his career; woodworking would have to do for the foreseeable future.

That was when he remembered: there would be no work today. The royal family had declared today would be a holiday. For today, newly-minted King Hans would be marrying Queen Anna. Today, Kristoff would have to witness a woman he... cared about marry another.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**: "It's so c-cold." Anna couldn't stop shaking, her lips blue and her breath coming in shaky rattles out of her chest.

Kristoff frowned, worried. That rattling couldn't be good. He'd heard it before, as a child. The princess had had her skirt frozen when he'd found her at the trading post…the ice, and the cold of the snow, and she'd been wearing summer clothing. Even someone born and bred in the icy Arrendale winters could catch their death like that.

"Do you feel alright?" He pulled off his glove with his teeth, reaching a hand to touch her forehead. She looked flushed, more than she should with the cold wind battering them, and her face looked damp with sweat. Her skin felt like fire. "Come here." Anna squeaked as the burly man pulled her closer and laid his ear against her chest.

"U-um, this isn't-"

"Quiet. Just breathe."

She stilled, face flaming, and worried her lower lip with her teeth. What in the world had gotten into him? Sven looked back at them, and Anna could swear the reindeer was winking at her, making her go even redder.

"Hey, he gets a warm hug? I want one too!" Olaf almost looked pouty, stick arms reaching for the princess.

"No!" Kristoff snapped, pulling away. "Don't touch her!"

The snowman's pout deepened. "Well, someone's grumpy!"

"Kristoff, what's the matter?" Anna asked, staring up at him. Her eyes were already glassy.

'_Definitely a fever.'_ The older boy thought. '_And her lungs are crackling already. She needs medicine, and a fire, and she needs it fast before the cold-sickness sets in.'_

"I'm taking you back to the castle."

Anna's eyes widened with indignation as she stiffened, shoving away from him. "No! I have to find my sister! Elsa needs me!"

"Yeah, she needs you. She needs you alive! You're sick, you've been out in the cold and wet and it's moved into your chest. If you don't get somewhere warm soon, it could kill you!"

"What? I-I don't think I'm sick! I'm just a little woozy, and cold, that's all!"

"Either you agree to come back to the castle, or I'm knocking you out and carrying you back. I've seen people die of the cold-sick." People like his grandfather and his father, back when he was young, before the trolls had found him. "I won't let you die of it too. As soon as you're well, I swear, I'll take you straight to the North Mountain and you can talk some sense into her."

Her lower lip trembled and he froze, praying that the stubborn, independent girl he had met only two days ago wouldn't start crying. Kristoff wasn't sure if he could handle that. "You promise?" She whispered, staring up at him. He felt his heart gallop in his chest.

"I promise."

Twelve hours later, after a breakneck pace on the back of Sven, found them at the gates of the Arendelle castle. As Kristoff watched the tall prince of the Southern Isles and assorted servants hustle the girl inside, he wondered whether he had made the right decision. **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

A shout from outside pulled Kristoff from the stables. In the distance, he could hear church bells ringing from the palace chapel. Despite the frozen landscape and lingering chill, citizens were beginning to line the streets, in anticipation of the royal sleigh passing by. As Kristoff emerged to the back of the crowd, a roar went up, crescendoing as the wedding sleigh came in sight.

And that's when Kristoff saw her: with her fiery red hair, and clothed in the most beautiful bridal gown he had ever seen. A white fur coat kept out the cold. There was a smile on the blushing bride's face - was it just Kristoff's imagination, or did the smile appear weak? Forced? King Hans was less exuberant, his chin lifted and his waving to the people, aloof, regal. A grin was barely on his face, and something about it chilled Kristoff far more than the eternal winter ever could.

He now felt relived that the King had apparently refused Anna's suggestion that Sven help pull the sleigh. It was something that she had floated to Kristoff a few weeks earlier, when she came to visit him in the stablehouse. Perhaps it was just as well that Sven hadn't been harnessed for the task. Kristoff wanted nothing to do with this... farce of a ceremony. Even as his feet carried him after the crowd that was now running after the newlyweds, swarming the castle courtyard. Soon after, Hans and Anna appeared on the royal balcony, overlooking the courtyard.

When Hans bent and kissed Anna, the crowd roared. A tiny part of Kristoff's soul roared too, but not in celebration.

No. Kristoff silently roared in anguish.

* * *

"So, Queen Anna now, huh?" Kristoff didn't look at the girl as he scratched Sven's head, checking his bridle. She didn't answer, just staring off into the corner of the stables, legs swinging from her perch on one of the stall walls. "What's got you so torn up?"

"Hans wants to have children." Her blank statement and numb voice made the blonde look up in shock.

"What? You just got married a week ago! Isn't that a little, I don't know, quick?" '_Though,' _he thought, '_This was the girl who got engaged to a guy she met that night.'_

"I don't know, maybe? He says we need to show the people that the royal line is secure, now that it's just me." She was twisting her hands together, almost nervously.

"And you don't want to?" Kristoff pressed, staring at her over Sven's back. She looked so small, so far from the fiery redhead that he had met. Her sickness had left her thin, pale, and drained, so much so that even her hair looked lackluster.

"It's just, I'm only eighteen. I don't think I'm ready to have children. And-" Her lip trembled. "I want to find Elsa, I can't do that if I'm- If I'm pregnant." It almost sounded as if she choked on the word.

Kristoff had to bite his tongue to hold in his anger. How dare Hans force Anna into this. It wasn't his right! '_But he's her husband.' _A tiny voice inside him argued. '_It's not your right to interfere.'_

"I have to do what's best for Arendelle." She whispered, in a small, broken voice.

"Anna." The blonde man walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

He chose not to comment on the growing wet patch on his shoulder. He just held her until she stopped shaking, wiped at her eyes, and pulled away. He watched her as she made her way back toward the castle, back to her husband and her responsibilities. He watched her and wondered why it felt like his heart was breaking right alongside of hers.

* * *

"Well, someone's put on weight since the last time I saw them." Kristoff smirked, expertly hiding his worry behind a mask of playfulness. He'd gotten too good at that in the last few months.

"Ha-ha, Mister Funny Man." Anna grumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked toward him, her thick cloak no longer capable of hiding the large bump in her front. It had been nearly eight months since Elsa had left and winter had set in, and it showed no signs of stopping.

It had been a hard, cold time for Arendelle. Kristoff's ice business didn't exist anymore. He tried not to let it bother him too much. Supply and demand, after all. Didn't make it hurt any less. He'd taken up woodcutting instead, chopping down trees in the mountains and bringing the firewood down to the town to sell.

Things hadn't been any easier for Anna. She was now six months pregnant, and very weak. She, technically, shouldn't have been out of bed, let alone out in the cold, but she always came out on the days that Kristoff came in to peddle his wares. The illness from months ago, and the ongoing cold had stripped all fat off her bones, leaving her thin and tired. With anything she had left going to the baby, she could barely move these days. The blonde watched her with keen eyes, trying to see if today would be a good day or a bad day.

She was smiling, so that at least was a good sign. "How's the ice business going?" She teased, eyes dancing despite the dark circles under them.

He rolled his own eyes, and started unloading the cords of wood from his sleigh. He had had to replace the one that had gone over the cliff. Anna had wanted to get him a new one, but Hans had told her the treasury was too low. He had shrugged it off at the time, but added it to the mental tally of all the things the man would need to answer for if they all made it through this.

"How're you doing?" Kristoff asked, avoiding looking at her. "How's the brat?"

"He is doing just fine, thank you very much." She retorted primly, nose in the air, before nearly bouncing up and down with a grin on her face. "He's kicking now!"

Kristoff looked up, wide eyed. "Kicking? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Well, a little. Mostly, it just feels weird." She started, one hand going to her belly. "He just did it! Quick, come here!"

Before the blonde man knew what had happened, the Queen of Arendelle had grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. For a split second, he marveled at how it spanned her entire body. She was so little these days, despite the thick clothes and swollen stomach. And then his mind went blank as he felt a little flutter across his hand.

"What-?" He looked up at Anna, who was grinning at the look of confusion on his face. "That was the baby?"

"Yep! He's saying 'hi' to his Uncle Kristoff!"

The former ice peddler felt his face go warm at that, and opened his mouth to tell her that he didn't want to be Uncle Anyone, when someone grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him backwards, throwing him into the wall of the stable.

"Unhand my wife!" King Hans of Arendelle barked at him, hand around his throat and one arm cocked back for a punch. Kristoff could see a small squad of soldiers at the stable entrance.

"Hans, no!" Anna yelled, grabbing his arm. "It wasn't Kristoff's fault, I just wanted him to feel-"

"You shouldn't be out here, Anna." Hans' face was like a thundercloud as he shook her off. She staggered, her stomach putting her off balance, as her turned towards her. "And I thought I told you that I didn't want you talking to this cur anymore."

"But Hans, he's my friend, I-"

"It's not proper for a married woman to be cavorting with men that are not their husbands. Now get inside." He gestured to the captain of the soldiers. "Get someone to take her inside. By order of the King, she is not allowed outside of her chambers until the baby is born."

"That's not fair, I'm fine-" She wasn't allowed to finish as Hans grabbed her arm, shoving her toward the captain. She gasped as she lost her balance and fell into the man's arms, staring at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Hans…"

"That's an order, Captain."

Anna was being tugged away, crying, and Kristoff couldn't stand it anymore. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, trying to get to the girl. A backhand across his face made stars dance in front of his eyes as he fell to his knees. He looked up just in time to see a screaming Anna be pulled into the castle before a swift kick in the ribs had him laid out on the ground. Sven, in his stall, was going insane, kicking at the door and trying to get to his friend.

"And as for this piece of trash, see that he is not allowed in the city proper again, on pain of death." The hard, cold eyes of the king stared down at him for a moment, before the man turned away. "Queen Anna is not to have contact with him again."


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Touch Her

**Chapter 2: You Don't Touch Her**

By the end of four weeks without seeing Anna, Kristoff was already starting to get sick of this bullshit.

He had been kicked out of the royal stables, along with Sven. True to the King's word, they had been banished from the city proper. That meant no more trading firewood with the village of Svogveld, just within the shadow of the palace. Kristoff decided to make do with crossing the fjord, to the tiny islet known as Castle Rock, just off the coast of Arendelle. A kindly fisherman put him and Sven up in his work shack. From there, Kristoff still had a good view of the palace and, critically, of the window that he had long ago memorized and knew to be Anna's. Most nights, he would just stare up at it, and wonder how she was doing. Wonder if she missed him just as much as he missed her.

Life went on. Every day, Kristoff would leave the island and cross the frozen ice to the satellite villages he was still allowed access to: Cornelius, Borealis, Menzel. Only at the borders to Svogveld could he go no farther. Nevertheless, the other villages were just enough of a good source to receive decent information. Supplies and food - once consistently supplied from the palace, due to the destruction of last season's crops - were now becoming more sporadic in their deliveries. A shepherdess that Kristoff befriended told him she had a daughter who worked as a maid in the palace. Apparently, the Queen was rarely seen - little more than a prisoner in her own chambers. It was only small comfort to remember that Olaf remained inside the palace with Anna, but even that did not last long. This same source of intelligence would tell Kristoff one morning that the magical snowman had been kicked out of the castle and had disappeared; no one on staff had seen him since. Kristoff didn't need to ask to know that decision had Hans written all over it. For the rest of that day and into the night, Kristoff scoured the villages for his little friend. He even snuck into Svogveld in the wee hours of the morning and called for the snowman. "Olaf! OLAAAAAAAFFF!" There was never any answer.

Yup. Hans was officially a royal dick.

Only one theory could explain all the strange happenings inside the palace: Anna was being systematically isolated from everything she had known before becoming Queen. And that is what caused Kristoff to panic. When his shepherdess friend informed him that the Queen had been seen with a bruise on her face, he became hysterical. That was the last straw for him. Kristoff's banishment, Olaf's banishment, even Anna's reclusiveness could all be rationalized. A bruise could not.

There could be no more waiting. Four weeks had been more than enough, too much waiting. Kristoff had to see Anna again, with his own two eyes.

Kristoff's fisherman benefactor was more than encouraging, having heard Kristoff moan for Anna in his dreams. "Go to her, lad," he urged. And so one night, Kristoff departed from the island and crossed the still-frozen waters to the palace, approaching the castle from the west so as to avoid the forbidden territory of Svogveld entirely.

Scaling the walls was not difficult at all. It was just a matter of timing the changing of the guards (which occurred at the top of every hour), and staying in whatever shadow the night could provide. Having been a mountain man all his life, Kristoff was more than accomplished in the art of free soloing - climbing without ropes or gear. He had been scaling cliff faces since he was a little boy. Even a vertical face as seemingly impervious as a castle wall had handholds and footholds - you just had to know where to look for them, and find them. And find them Kristoff did. He was over the palace wall in a little over an hour, and ascended the castle itself in less than half that time. All the while, he kept Anna's window - still lit - in his sights; it was his own North Star.

Finally, he was level with Anna's room. Creeping along the ledge, Kristoff kept himself behind one column, peering around it with his eyes. The window pane itself was unlatched and slightly ajar. He had to be careful. If Hans was in there, this could all be for naught.

And Hans was in there. Kristoff had just enough of a view to see he was with Anna; from their hands gesticulating, it was clear they were in the middle of an argument. Raised voices could be heard, but the window wasn't nearly enough ajar for Kristoff to make hide nor hair of what they were saying.

But he could see them clearly though. Just as he now clearly saw Hans raise his hand and strike Anna across the face.

In that moment, Kristoff saw red and promptly lost control. His mind didn't have time to catch up with his body as it burst into the room. He was on Hans without seconds; the King had only gotten his sword halfway out of its sheath before Kristoff had rammed him into one corner and was pummeling him. The ice harvester quickly gained control of the blade too, and was soon bringing that down on the King along with his fists.

All the while, Kristoff seethed. This was the man who had forced Anna into a pregnancy she did not want. This was the man who had kept him away from her. And this man was clearly an abusive husband, only drunk on and out for his own power. So right now, all Kristoff wanted to do was to hurt him as badly as he had hurt Anna.

"You don't touch her! You don't touch her!" Kristoff bellowed, over and over again. Hans didn't answer, and it wasn't long before Kristoff got a hold of himself enough to realize that Hans wasn't fighting back. That there was no resistance under him.

Kristoff stopped his assault and rose to his feet. Hans' bloody form just sat there like a lump, unmoving. Kristoff felt sticky red stuff on his hands - _what was it? And how did it get there?_, his foggy brain tried to catch up. And with a mix of horror and violent elation, Kristoff realized that Hans wasn't going to be bothering Anna anymore.

Turning his head, Kristoff saw Anna shrunk against the bed, cradling her swelling stomach and gazing at him in astonishment. And maybe a little fear. "K... Kristoff?" she got out. A hand flew to her mouth to choke back a sob, and in the next instant, the pair moved as one, rushing into each other's arms and hugging in relief.

In that moment, Kristoff had never seen or felt anything so beautiful. _His_ Anna, safe from harm, from a harm she never should have had to suffer. Well, no more. There were so many things that Kristoff was tired of doing and not doing, especially when it came to her. And so when Anna made to step out of his arms, Kristoff held her fast. "Come here," he growled. And tilting her head up, his lips descended on hers in a fiery kiss.

He heard Anna let out something that sounded like a squeak against his mouth. But then... she was _moaning_, her limbs winding about him as she kissed him back. The kiss deepened, and then became frantic, morphing into desperate, little pecks as Kristoff felt Anna's hands clawing at him everywhere, fabric falling away. The kissing couple tumbled back onto the royal bed; Kristoff bent Anna tenderly onto the mattress and he heard her whimper a little nervously. Yet he held her gently. Kristoff could feel baby-pink bare skin against him. He suddenly found Anna's swelling breast in his mouth, her legs spread and lined up against his. Then, they unified, and Kristoff lost track of all else, as he and Anna made love with Hans' corpse still shoved in one corner.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Queen

**Chapter 3: Return of the Queen**

Sunlight streamed into the palace windows as Kristoff stirred from slumber. Anna, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, was sprawled across him, her auburn hair fanning out around her face that now had the upturn of a smile on it. Kristoff pressed a kiss to her mouth, and she stirred awake, smiling in relief when she saw him.

"Is this a dream? I don't want to wake up..." Their lips came together again.

"This is real, love. I should have gotten you out of here a lot sooner."

"Ssssh. I don't blame you for that." She stretched. "Holy Arendelle, I've never had such wonderful sex in my life."

Kristoff grinned smugly. "Hans wasn't that reliable, was he?"

"Well..." Anna patted her stomach for emphasis. "But I would say I never enjoyed it." Then her eyes went wide, darted into the corner where Hans' body remained. "Kristoff... what are we going to do?"

Before Kristoff could formulate an answer, shouting could be heard out in the hallways, coming closer and closer. Bangs that sounded like a gunshot, but not quite. There was a... blustery quality to the sound. Next second, the door to the King and Queen's chambers had crashed open, and a battalion of guards swarmed into the room. And at their head was a very surprising figure...

Elsa's icy blue eyes swept the room, noting the sprawled body of the former King, noting how her baby sister was wrapped in the arms of a lover and clothed only in the beauty she had been born with. Besides the Queen's side stood a terrified Olaf, which explained where he had gone after being cast out of the kingdom.

Though her face erupted in red, burning with shame over the compromising position in which she found herself, Anna covered herself in the bedsheets and with a relieved smile ran to her sister. "I knew you'd come back!" She fell to her knees prostrate before her sister; seizing a tiara from a nearby vanity, Anna held it aloft. "Oh, my Queen, if it pleases you, let this crown pass me by. You are the rightful heir to the throne."

Gingerly, Elsa accepted the crown and placed it on her own head. The group of guards behind her, apparently loyal to her, bowed in respect of the new monarch of Arendelle. Then, Elsa pointed a commanding finger at Kristoff.

"Seize him."

With horror, Anna watched as the guards swarmed on Kristoff, not even bothering to cover his naked body, but making a point to poke it with their bayonets. The pieces clicked into place, and Anna moved towards the man she loved.

"It was me who killed the King!" Kristoff's mouth fell open at the lie, as Anna tearfully turned back to her sister. "Please take me instead of him," she implored.

Elsa could only regard her sister sadly. She knew full well that Anna could not have taken down Hans with her smaller size, and certainly not in her condition. Her gaze still apologetic, the Queen announced: "I hereby charge Kristoff Bjorgman with murder against the Crown, and sentence him to death."

Anna gasped audibly as Kristoff was led away.

* * *

Elsa's relief over her sister being alive and love for her had effectively thawed the eternal winter at last. Yet in the castle, it was as though the cold had never left.

Every day, over the next several weeks, Anna would visit her sister in her study, pleading for intercession on Kristoff's behalf. Again and again, the Princess asked for a stay in execution. Again and again, she was denied.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna wept, the day before Kristoff's scheduled execution. "Kristoff saved me!"

"He committed _murder_, Anna," Elsa scolded. "I cannot just set a murderer free because his murder victim happened to be universally despised!" An informal poll of the citizenry had ruled Hans' brief reign as having much to be desired. "Besides, we are close trade partners with the Southern Isles. Hans' twelve brothers will want answers. And that means no matter his intentions, Kristoff must be brought to justice."

Anna gawked. "So you are going to put a hero to death just to salvage a diplomatic relationship? I don't believe you!"

"I am the Queen of Arendelle!" Elsa shouted. "I have to do only what our laws say I must!"

Blinking back tears, Anna fled from the study. She needed to be in the dungeons right now. She needed Kristoff.

* * *

Following his arrest, Kristoff had been presented with a new set of clothes. From the information Anna could get from the jailer, he was apparently being decently fed.

It was night when Anna was escorted into Kristoff's cell, a shawl wrapped around herself. Kristoff turned from the little window, bound in chains, his face lighting up when he saw his visitor.

"Hey there, Feisty Pants."

Anna flung herself into his arms. "Elsa is unmoved. I will try to ask her tomorrow. Plead for mercy. Last-minute pardons and stays have happened before; I read up on it in the library."

"Anna," Kristoff murmured. "Don't try to save me. Maybe it's better this way..."

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Anna growled. "I languished in a loveless marriage; I lived only to have our visits! You are the man I really love, that I should have loved all along! And I just have to say..." and she fixed him with a hopelessly besotted stare. "Yours was the best kiss I've ever had in my _entire_ life!"

Kristoff smiled, though he looked confused. "But... you've only had one other kiss... with Hans..."

Anna shook her head. She didn't want to talk about Hans anymore. "Better get started, then," she murmured gently with a sad smile. "I don't have much time..."

And then she was kissing him like she had never kissed him before. And Kristoff was kissing her back. Anna felt like she could melt as she parted her lips for his plundering tongue and deepened the kiss.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart. Kristoff looked stupefied. "What was that for?"

Anna smiled softly. "Because I wanted to." Her fingers lovingly caressed his golden locks, the side of his face. Her teal eyes were sincere as she got out, "I love you."

Kristoff bent and kissed her once more. Then, he reluctantly called out, "Guard! The Princess is finished with me!" He kept his eyes on his lover as the jailer led Anna away.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Not Merciful?

**Chapter 4: Am I Not Merciful?**

The sun rose on a foggy, quiet day in Arendelle. Before its light was over the mountains, Anna was in Elsa's chambers, throwing herself prostrate at her sister's feet and tearfully begging for mercy.

"Please, Elsa, please... let him live... we will go into exile and you'll never hear from us again... Elsa, please... I love him..."

Elsa's face appeared impassive, but when she spoke next, her voice shook. "Kristoff Bjorgman will be executed within the next hour by beheading. One quick and clean stroke so he will not feel pain. His body will be sent to the trolls, so that his family may bury him. Am I not merciful?" When Anna refused to look at her, Elsa forced her to, snow flurries and gale winds whipping up as she screamed in her face, "AM I NOT MERCIFUL?!" Then the Queen stood and strode out to the courtyard where the chopping block awaited, leaving Anna to drown in her tears.

* * *

The drums beat ominously as Kristoff Bjorgman was led from the jail and up to the gallows. No hangman's noose awaited him; rather, a chopping block was to be the end of his final journey. Off to one side, Anna was clothed in black shawls of mourning. Elsa was by her side, in her ice dress, her face blank. Gerda, Anna's nursemaid, hovered beside the Princess.

Elsa read the final charges. Though it had been a difficult decision, she had decided to not strike the reign of King Hans from the record, as she now read: "Kristoff Bjorgman, for the murder of the fifteenth monarch of Arendelle, King Hans I, you are to be put to death. If you have any last words, speak them now."

Kristoff turned his gaze to Anna. "I love you, Princess. Find happiness, my Feisty Pants."

Anna choked back a sob, and in front of the whole kingdom, ran into Kristoff's arms and kissed him. The executioner then separated them and led Kristoff to the chopping block. The lovers held each other's gaze.

"I love you!" Anna professed, blasted out.

Kristoff just nodded. "I know."

The ice man was moved into position. Anna kept her face to the ground, refusing to watch. She only spared Elsa one glance, hoping for leniency in the last moment, but nothing happened.

Anna heard the hefty blade being raised. Then a whoosh of air, fast and hard, followed by a slicing sound. Anna turned her face into Gerda's shoulder and wept. Then a bubble of anguished rage erupted from her gut, and she hissed out, making damn sure Elsa heard, "The Duke was right. You _are_ a monster." And with that, the Princess ran for the castle as fast as her giant belly would allow.

* * *

Later that night, a shaken Elsa tentatively knocked on Anna's bedroom door. "Enter," came the voice from within.

Elsa slowly entered to find Anna in a rocking chair, a blazing fire going in the hearth. She appeared to be knitting something - a blanket, it seemed. For the baby.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. Her heart twinged when she saw Anna noticeably stiffen. Her sister's back remained to her. After a moment, the sounds of knitting continued.

"Has his body been sent to Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked, her voice alarmingly flat.

Elsa gulped. "Yes," she whispered. She wanted to explain again why she had to do it, that she had no other choice, but at that moment, there were no words. Not in her mouth, and not in Anna's. "I made sure that Kristoff was given the ancient rites."

Anna simply bobbed her head. "Thank you," but the gratitude came out strangled. Another pause, broken only by the click of the knitting needles and the crackling of the fire, until Anna said, "I'll always love you, Elsa. But I won't ever forgive you. For what you did to Kristoff."

Elsa bowed her head in defeat. "I understand." And she trudged sadly away.

Later that night, Gerda found Elsa in her study, weeping her eyes out.

"Oh, Gerda!" Elsa wailed. "I fear I have made a terrible mistake!"

* * *

One month later, Anna went into labor in her chambers, writhing on the bed and screaming in agony. Though Elsa feared that she would not be admitted, as she had not seen Anna since the night of Kristoff's death, the Queen was surprised when Anna allowed her sister to stand by her childbed.

"I... can't... have... this baby!" Anna was screaming in absolute pain. Hesitantly, Elsa smoothed back Anna's hair.

"Yes, you can, my clever little sister."

The midwife instructed the Princess to push. And as Anna bore down, it was Kristoff's name she cried. Even as she gave birth to Hans' son.

The baby was brought to Anna's breast, so its mother could give it a name. "Kristoff Bjorgman Westergaard." The name seemed to, all at once, serve as a giant Fuck You to Hans and a giant Fuck You to Elsa. Anna even made her reasoning on half of this quite clear, as she huffed, "I hate that Hans has a legacy. Unless you get married and bear children, my son is going to be King someday."

Elsa didn't know what to say to that, except to point out, "But it will be Kristoff's namesake on the throne someday. And... maybe you could consider Kristoff as the boy's father. You don't have to honor Hans." And kissing her nephew, Elsa left Anna to nurse and think about what she had said.


	5. Chapter 5: Ten Years Later

**Chapter 5: Ten Years Later**

Elsa stood by her sister and nephew at the docks. The boat from the Southern Isles bearing little Kristoff's twelve uncles was just turning into port. Anna had eventually come to the decision that she would be honest with her son about his origins. He would know of his father's origins, but his namesake would be given a place of honor in stories.

The Southern Isles boat halted on the wharf, and the dozen royals disembarked. "Princess Anna," King Costner of the Southern Isles kissed her hand. "It is a great happiness to meet you at last."

Anna smiled tentatively. "We are family, Costner. Call me Anna. And this is my son, Kristoff." His uncles introduced themselves one by one, and right away, Anna could tell they were all ten times the man that Hans had been.

"Well, I must go and take my Saturday ride," Elsa announced. Every week, she would ride her horse into the mountains for some solitude and fresh air, always returning by sunset. Anna nodded. "Have a good time."

Bowing to the group of princes, and kissing Kristoff, Elsa took her leave.

* * *

The next week was little Kristoff's Birthday, which he and his mother spent this year going up into the mountains to visit the trolls. Bulda and Grand Pabbie were overjoyed to see the boy, whom they had pretty much adopted as their grandson. Bulda doted on Anna warmly, escorting her up to the headstone which marked the first Kristoff's final resting place. After mourning again her lost love, Anna suddenly noticed what looked like a bouquet leaning against the graves. It looked like a bunch of lillies, and on closer inspection, they appeared to be entirely made of... ice...

"Those are Elsa's," Bulda confirmed. "She comes up here once every week and leaves flowers at the grave. Has been doing so for nearly ten years. The ice flowers melt really quickly, except in winter. She refers to it as her penance."

Anna stared in shock. "Elsa was here? She's been doing this... for ten years?"

Bulda nodded. Mind swirling, Anna gathered little Kristoff and said goodbye to their troll relatives before departing back for the castle.

* * *

That night, the Queen, Princess and little Prince gathered together for dinner. It was little Kristoff's favorite meal on the menu, so naturally, the birthday boy finished before his mother and aunt. Anna took this opportunity to quietly dismiss her son. "Kristoff, sweetie, go into the library. Mommy needs to speak with Auntie."

Kristoff scampered happily away; as soon as the door closed, Anna faced her sister.

"I saw Bulda today."

"Hmm?" Elsa acknowledged, still focusing on her plate. "And how is she?"

"You should know. You were there to lay flowers on Kristoff's grave last Saturday."

Elsa jerked in surprise, glancing up to stare, gaping, at Anna. The Queen's face blushed bright red as she stammered, "Anna, I... I..."

"I forgive you."

Anna's words were so quiet, Elsa was sure she had misheard. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I forgive you."

"For what?"

Anna leveled her with a pointed look. "You know what."

Still flustered and in shock, Elsa stung her hands. "I... I thought you said you would never forgive me."

"I did," Anna murmured quietly. "But if a Princess deems it worthy, she can go back on her word. You've earned it - anybody who does penance for ten years earns that. You deserve mercy - I know you're really sorry."

Elsa's lip trembled, tears swimming behind her eyes. Anna remained placidly calm. "Let it go, Elsa," she murmured.

And falling, weeping, into Anna's arms, Elsa did.


End file.
